


【超蝙】命令（pwp）

by Blackscard



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Light BDSM, M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackscard/pseuds/Blackscard
Summary: BDSM系列文，dirty talk注意，daddy kink注意新司机发车，没有剧情就是黄。





	【超蝙】命令（pwp）

      卡尔再次推开门，看到的就是这样的景象。     

     

      昏暗的灯光下，几乎全裸的布鲁斯·韦恩双腿成M形，坐在黑色的真皮沙发上，形状优美的嘴唇偶尔吐露一两句呻吟。他身上只穿着一条薄薄的黑色真丝内裤，前方的凸起几乎濡湿了整块布料，皮肤在色调的衬托下更显苍白。

 

      卡尔笑了，走到他面前，弯下腰摸了摸他的脸，又捏了捏他的乳头，满意地看到布鲁斯的身体随着他肆意的触碰而颤抖，“乖孩子，我送给你的礼物有好好含着吗？”

  
      感受到卡尔手掌的温度，布鲁斯抬起头，用一种天真而迷惘的眼神看着眼前天神般英俊的男人。“有，主人……嗯……”他想到他屁股里插着的按超人的尺寸定做的东西，后穴又收缩了一下，酥麻的感觉从尾椎向上蔓延，在他身上激起一片红晕。

  
       卡尔仍然站在布鲁斯面前，就着他现在的姿势将他的腿分得更开，两根手指从他顶着内裤的肉棒顶端向下，摸到了之前塞进他后面的按摩棒，又按了按他挺翘的臀部。“嗯啊——”太久没有得到抚慰的部位过于敏感，只是被卡尔这样对待，布鲁斯就感觉自己快要射了。他咬着下唇，犹豫地对卡尔说，“主人，我……请求您脱掉我的内裤。”

 

      “可以，布鲁斯。但如果你想要什么东西，你就需要自己来。”说完这句话，卡尔离开他的身体，坐到了另一张沙发上。布鲁斯脱掉那条湿透了的内裤，修长的双腿颤抖着踩在地毯上。他的性器高高翘着，又必须努力夹好身后那根粗大的人造阴茎，只能一步步艰难地向前走。几滴透明的液体顺着他的股间流到地上，留下一连串色情的印记。

 

      布鲁斯几乎是迫不及待地跨坐到卡尔身上，用自己的乳尖去摩挲卡尔的胸肌。他感觉到身下卡尔半硬的肉棒，忍不住呻吟出声。好在他还记得卡尔之前的命令，将双手背在身后，摆动臀部用自己的敏感部位一次次地摩擦卡尔裤裆里的庞然大物，制造一种有限的快感。

 

      但很快布鲁斯就开始渴望更多。卡尔似乎并没有打算给他一个拥抱，只用他那双蓝宝石般迷人的眼睛居高临下的看着他。布鲁斯的目光撞上他的，那之中毫不掩饰的傲慢、玩味与控制欲几乎一瞬间就要把他推向高潮。他此刻无比地想亲吻这位伟大的人间之神，用身体感受他的形状和温度，得到他全部的垂怜与眷恋。

 

      他将自己的唇贴到卡尔耳侧，故意发出隐忍的喘息声，“主人……我想叫你的名字，我想亲吻你的嘴唇，主人。”

 

      卡尔没有回答，但布鲁斯知道他已经达到了他的目的。他的手滑上了他的臀部，不轻不重地揉捏着。布鲁斯察觉到卡尔偏过头，嘴唇若有若无地划过他的脸颊，停在他的唇角，却不肯像平常那样给他一个几乎能令他窒息的深吻。

 

      “你做的还不够好，我亲爱的布鲁斯。现在开始我允许你叫我的名字。”

 

      “卡尔，哈啊……卡尔，卡尔……”布鲁斯每说一句，就向前挪动着更贴近卡尔的身体，直到他的肉棒被紧紧的夹在两人的腹肌之间，将卡尔的西装搞得一团糟。他歪着头，又用那种惹人犯罪的眼神看向卡尔，嘴唇微张，被情欲浸润的眼中还带着泪光，“卡尔……我受不了了，求你给我。”

 

      “淫荡的婊子。”卡尔调笑道。他一只手沿着布鲁斯腰部的曲线往上，按住布鲁斯的后颈，给了一个他渴望了很久的吻。强势的侵入让布鲁斯的大脑变得混混沌沌，一些津液从两人紧贴的嘴角往下流，留下一道暧昧的水光。这时卡尔抚摸上布鲁斯的肉棒，捏了捏他硬得发疼的龟头。布鲁斯闷哼一声，整个人喘息着软倒在他身上。

 

      一吻结束，卡尔看着布鲁斯失神的眼睛，意犹未尽地啄了几下他的唇角，说道：“游戏还没结束呢，宝贝，你知道你需要做什么。现在我允许你用上你的手了。”

 

      布鲁斯几乎要抽泣起来了。他一直背在身后的双手终于能够把卡尔的裤链拉开，将那根尺寸惊人的氪星阴茎握在手里。他似乎犹豫着是否要舔一舔它，但沙发上狭窄的空间让这不那么可行。更何况他的小穴在卡尔走进房间的那刻起就不断哭泣着渴望被进入，即便是尺寸相同的玩具也不能带给他卡尔曾赐予的那种快乐。

 

      他把身体撑高，用手捏住自己身后那根大棒的尾部一点点地向外拽。他不确定卡尔是否会为他的自作主张生气，只好讨好地凑过去，像只小狗一样轻轻舔他的耳垂，“卡尔……我的乳头好痒，摸一摸它好吗。”

 

      卡尔似乎并没有打算揭穿他的小伎俩，从善如流地用双手搓揉着布鲁斯健硕的胸肌，“说真的，布鲁斯，你能离得开我吗？我看你巴不得一天二十四小时都有人干你。”这时布鲁斯终于将那根按摩棒从体内抽了出来，他红着脸，被撑开的小穴还不能完全闭合，就急切地想要吞下卡尔的东西。布鲁斯扭动着腰，一寸寸地含住这根令他着迷的钢铁阴茎，全身都变成浪荡的粉色，“啊……好舒服……卡尔，主人，好大……”

 

      卡尔享受着布鲁斯穴口的夹弄，一只手玩弄他的乳头，另一边漫不经心地把玩他高高翘起的肉棒。他发现布鲁斯快要高潮了，这让他改变了原本的打算——卡尔忽然扣住他的腰，在布鲁斯还没有准备好的时候就一贯而入，顶到了可怕的深处。

 

     布鲁斯瞬间尖叫着射了，白浊的液体一股股地喷在卡尔的外套上。他呜咽着紧紧抱住卡尔，后穴猛烈地收缩夹紧，嘴里还含混地喊着卡尔的名字。卡尔似乎被他高潮时淫荡的反应取悦了，伸手托住他的屁股，一下下抽动肉棒撞击布鲁斯体内的软肉。布鲁斯很快就又硬了起来，太过强烈的快感让他双目失神，身体只会随着卡尔抽插的节奏而晃动。

 

      “你现在的样子真像那种漂亮的性爱娃娃，我很喜欢。”卡尔压低声线，一边操他，一边舔吻他耳后的敏感带。布鲁斯的小穴仿佛天生是为氪星人的肉棒而生，能够毫无间隙地接纳它、服务它。卡尔甚至觉得布鲁斯的肠道已经被撑成了他的形状，这个想法让他又胀大了些。

 

      布鲁斯破碎地喘息着，在卡尔吻到他锁骨的时候哼哼了一声，挺起胸将乳头送到他嘴边。卡尔被他放荡的表现逗笑了，他用牙齿研磨那颗可怜的小东西，又用舌尖抵住小孔轻轻地吮吸，“下次产奶给daddy喝，好不好，布鲁斯？真想知道你高潮的时候是不是能把乳汁也一起喷出来。”

 

      布鲁斯的身体因为卡尔的话而颤抖了下，他知道卡尔是说真的，他会做到——让他像个真正的女人那样分泌乳汁，在他胸前涨得发痛的时候插进来，最后射在他里面——氪星人的精液说不定还能让他怀孕。布鲁斯感受着卡尔持续的顶弄，这个荒谬的想法在他一片混乱的脑子里生根发芽，把他推向堕落的深渊，“我想要给daddy生小宝宝……”布鲁斯攀上卡尔的肩膀，迷迷糊糊地说，“我要怀上daddy的宝宝了。”

 

      卡尔搂住他的腰，愉悦地调整着姿势。他不时顶到布鲁斯的前列腺，作为对他诚实的奖励。布鲁斯逐渐被他操开、变得柔软而诱人，像一团又湿又软的牛奶布丁那样赖在他怀里，嘴里嗯嗯啊啊地叫着，只能被动地接受卡尔带给他的快乐。

 

      布鲁斯又要射了，卡尔注意到他顶在他胸前的东西一下下不规律地抽搐着。他伸手拍了拍他挺翘的屁股，放缓了身下进攻的速度，“别松手，宝贝。”布鲁斯的身体先他的大脑一步做出反应，修长的双腿紧紧夹住了卡尔的腰。卡尔就这么抱着他站了起来，向墙边一个铁质的架子走去。他的肉棒还留在他体内，随着行走的步伐一深一浅地插他。布鲁斯把头埋在卡尔的肩窝里，对马上要发生的事感到害怕又期待。

 

      卡尔轻松地抱着他，挑选起架子上摆放的各式玩具。布鲁斯眼角的余光瞥向那些东西，发现卡尔在看他后连忙转移了视线。但卡尔显然已经误会了他的意思，他伸手拿起一个带圆环的柱状物体，又把它随手丢开。“肛塞？今天不行。你接下来只能含我的阴茎，布鲁斯。”

 

      他还没看清卡尔究竟拿了些什么东西，就被他放到了床上。卡尔暂时退出他，从身后将他仰面抱到怀里，被淋湿的肉棒在他臀缝间轻轻滑动两下，就又插了进去。布鲁斯终于看到卡尔拿着的束缚环和一对配套的乳夹。“你喜欢这个吗，宝贝？”卡尔咬着布鲁斯的耳朵，双手从他腋下穿过，把束缚环牢牢地套在布鲁斯硬挺的肉棒上，又为他戴上乳夹——这两件小东西通过一根长长的锁链互相连接，将布鲁斯苍白的身体衬托出一种凌虐的美感。

 

      “你真美。”卡尔感叹着，伸手拨弄他一侧的乳头。布鲁斯的肉棒明显随着他的动作抽动了一下，充斥着疼痛的陌生快感让他又一次咬着下唇哭了出来，“daddy……不要……”

 

      “坏孩子，”卡尔又开始操他，他有力的手臂托着布鲁斯的膝弯，将下身慢慢退出，又坚定地顶回最深的地方。布鲁斯涨红的肉棒随着他的抽插而上下摆动，绷紧的铁链一下下拉扯着他的乳头，让他哭叫出声。“忘记你答应过daddy什么了吗？”

 

      “嗯啊——！不、不可以拒绝主人的要求……”布鲁斯感觉到卡尔将他的泪水一点点舔掉，那根氪星阴茎却仍然不容置辩地进出着他，“可是……daddy，主人，我想高潮……呜……想被主人操射……”

 

      “你会高潮的，布鲁斯，但你不需要射出来。我知道你可以的，好孩子。”

 

      卡尔操他的速度越来越快，疼痛让布鲁斯的肠道变得极为敏感，在每一次抽插中都回报给卡尔热烈而忠实的反馈。他肆意享用着这具淫乱的身体，布鲁斯的肉棒和乳头都被他顶得不停颤抖，却因为束缚环的存在而不能释放。

 

      他们保持这个姿势很久，终于卡尔感觉布鲁斯的肠道开始无规律地收缩夹紧——他无精高潮了。卡尔又抽插了几下，也深深地射在了他里面。

 

      布鲁斯很久才回过神来，发现自己早已泪流满面。他转头向卡尔索吻，一边撒娇般哼出微弱的鼻音。卡尔如他所愿地亲吻了他，他取下了他阴茎上的束缚环，却把乳夹留在了他身上。

 

      “我觉得你需要这个，甜心。好了，现在你希望我做什么？”

 

      布鲁斯喃喃地说：“我想要你插射我。”

 

      卡尔笑了，低头又吻了吻他，“我会插射你。”

 

      卡尔从布鲁斯体内退出来，一汩汩浓稠的精液沿着布鲁斯的臀瓣流得到处都是。他再次打开他的双腿，这一次他从正面操了进去。他故意微微抬高布鲁斯的臀部，好让他看见那根他最爱的大棒是怎样一点点挤开他红艳的小穴。撑得太满的地方连精液都没办法流出，一直到卡尔的胯顶住他的臀部——布鲁斯被完全操坏了，他的肠肉已经过于习惯从扩张中获得快感，又开始讨好地吸吮入侵的异物，甚至在它每次退出的时候不舍地挽留它。

 

      布鲁斯泪眼迷蒙地注视着卡尔操他的样子，氪星之子即使在床上也永远掌握局面，他的神情一如超人往常从空中俯视万物——这个认知让布鲁斯忍不住羞耻地蒙住了自己的眼睛。但很快卡尔就握住他的手，接下来的每一次操干他都准确地顶到他的前列腺。布鲁斯无人抚慰的肉棒晃动着，“啪”“啪”地随着他们做爱的节奏一下下拍在他的小腹上。他感觉自己随时要射了。

 

      布鲁斯攥紧卡尔的手指，双腿紧紧夹住他的腰不让他离开，“啊、嗯——卡尔、主人，射给我，求求你，射到我里面。”

 

      卡尔用力抽送了几下，在布鲁斯尖叫着射到自己脸上的时候也射了出来，阴茎在布鲁斯体内一抖一抖地吐出大量的精液。布鲁斯的身体随着他射精的节奏还在微微抽搐。卡尔微笑着把布鲁斯搂进怀里，就着现在的姿势和他一起躺到床上。

 

      “布鲁斯，你这被爱情冲昏了头脑的傻瓜。”

 

      但他怀里的人已经沉沉睡去。

 

      End


End file.
